pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP009
Summary Alex and his friends are walking through the Route 24. But, as they move, a large shadow suddenly falls across their path. Soon, the sunlight's intensity dims, revealing a Squirtle sitting upon a rock. Alex is happy that he has a chance to catch a Squirtle. Salvadore points out how weak Squirtle looks, and that it probably needs help. However, Squirtle resists Alex's attempt to catch it. Salvadore suggests that Alex try again, but Alex's second attempt also fails. Farther down the trail, Alex and his friends discover the Pokemon Center that is on their map, and they enter just as it begins to rain. They overhear laughter nearby, and look over to see a Trainer named Carl surrounded by a group of friends. They listen in on his conversation, Carl reveals that he had a Squirtle, but since it was so weak, he left it on a rock out in the middle of the woods promising to return for it, though he admits he has no intention of doing so. Alex and his friends conclude that the Squirtle they saw and that based on Carl's description are one and the same. This pushes the normally calm Salvadore over the edge, and he confronts Carl, demanding he retrieve his Squirtle. Carl pushes him off, but Alex and Nikki soon arrive to back up Salvadore. After Carl and his crew leave, Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore hurry back to find Squirtle. The three race back towards the rock where the Squirtle is, and find it under attack from a gang of Spearow. Alex checks Spearow's data on his Pokedex. He tries to drive them off by throwing a rock at them, but the Spearow turn their attention to him and his friends. Alex's Charmander uses Flamethrower, scaring off the Spearow. The group quickly wrap Squirtle up in their raincoats and race back to the Pokemon Center, begging Nurse Joy to help. Initially, Nurse Joy is angry at Alex and his friends, but Alex explains that it was Carl that left the Squirtle there. Salvadore pleads with Nurse Joy to save the Squirtle, and she promises to do whatever she can. After an intense and distressing wait, Nurse Joy finally comes out of the operating room and reports that Squirtle has pulled through, and it will be fine by morning. Morning arrives, and Salvadore's shout causes Alex to fall off the couch. It turns out Squirtle has disappeared from the emergency room. Alex is certain that the Squirtle has simply gone back to the rock. Salvadore wants to go after it again, but Nikki points out that it is no use. Even though Carl does not care about it, the Squirtle is still stubbornly loyal to him. Although Salvadore is still disappointed, Alex and his friends leave the Pokemon Center. Team Rocket then appears and they release a special ball that swallows Alex's Charmander. Team Rocket prepare to leave with Charmander in tow, though Squirtle confronts them. Squirtle closes his eyes, focuses hard, and unleashes a massive Water Gun, which tosses Team Rocket into the distance. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore, having gotten out of the pit, thank Squirtle for its help, and Alex asks Squirtle if it wants to come along with them. However, Carl, who witnessed Squirtle's impressive Water Gun, claims that he has come back for Squirtle, just as he promised. Carl goes on to say that abandoning Squirtle had made it stronger. When he tries to recall Squirtle by throwing his Poke Ball, it rejects him as its trainer by throwing the ball back at him. Enraged, Carl attempts to attack Squirtle with all his Poke Balls. Squirtle responds with a Water Gun, followed by Charmander's Flamethorwer, which forces Carl to flee. After some negotiation, Salvadore insists Alex should have Squirtle and the Water-type Pokemon happily jumps into Alex's Poke Ball. Major Events * Alex catches a Squirtle Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Nurse Joy * Carl (debut) * Butch * Cassidy Pokemon * Charmander (Alex's) * Squirtle (Alex's, new) * Spearow (multiple, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes